


(England x Reader) - Imaginary

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Magical Creatures, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been bullied for seeing what most would consider as imaginary creatures. Is there a way to lift her spirits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(England x Reader) - Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia, I only own the plot idea of this story.  
> You belong to England :3

“She’s a freak!” The laughter of the teenagers surrounding (F/n) rings in her ears.

“Come on, let’s leave her with her _friends_.” The teens walk away, leaving (F/n) in tears. She can faintly hear as the leave, “It’s not like they’re real anyway..” And a burst of fresh laughter. This causes (F/n) to break out into full sobs at the fact that her peers think that she’s crazy.

You see, (F/n) can see what most people would call imaginary creatures. Unicorns, fairies, etc. You have to have a pure heart or a magic ability to be able to see them, so most people can’t. There’s a group in the school who have the ability as well known as the Magic Trio. People don’t usually tease them because the last person who did had bad “luck” for a week following. 

She feels a nudge on her arm and looks up to see a unicorn staring into her eyes. She smiles faintly, still upset, but happy to see her friend. A light weight settles on her shoulder and she looks to the side to see a fairy playing with her hair. She giggles slightly, knowing that her friends are wanting to cheer her up. 

A few more fairies fly over and start talking to her, lifting her spirits faster than she would have done on her own. She feels something snuggle into her lap and sees her flying (f/c) bunny who’s been with her since she was a toddler. She had been lost in the woods by her house when the bunny discovered her and led her back home. They had bonded over the trip and are now near inseparable. 

While her friends surrounded her, she was being watched by the Magic Trio who are shocked that another person can see the creatures. England especially was entranced by her, being able to faintly see the flying bunny in her lap, so similar to his own. Flying Mint Bunny lands on his shoulder and he can see the sparkle in her eyes at the idea of having a friend just like her. 

Norway and Romania can see that their friend is enchanted by the girl and smirk while trying to figure out a way to set them up together. They know that they’d be pretty cute together and England’s been the only one of the Trio who hasn’t dated anyone. Norway is currently dating Denmark and Romania has been with Bulgaria for two years, surprising everybody else that such a free spirit could have a steady partner for so long.

The Magic Trio watches as another unicorn comes up to her and nuzzles her neck and her smile grows brighter at the action. A group of fellow students walks up to her, whom they assume are her friends. They watch as she’s picked on, hearing faint words such as “freak” and “childish” which causes them to scowl. One teen even spits on her, causing (F/n) to burst into fresh tears at the idea that nobody at her school likes her. 

Norway crooks a finger towards one of the trolls that frequent the school grounds and point over to the group of students. He warns the troll not to bother the girl, only the other students. The troll nods and stumbles over to them before pushing the leader of the bullies down. The rest shriek, as they weren’t able to see what had pushed over their leader. The leader gets back up, backing away slowly, and before he runs off he yells, “She’s a witch!” The rest of the bullies follow him, knowing that if their leader is frightened of something, it’s probably something they should be afraid of as well. 

(F/n) buries her head into her knees, sobbing at the cruel words the bully had just slung at her. Norway and Romania nudge England, silently telling him to go comfort her. England blushes, but follows his friends’ advice, not wanting to see her cry any further. 

(F/n) hears footsteps come over to her and stop right in front of her, though she doesn’t look up, afraid that it’s another bully come to taunt her. “You shouldn’t cry. You’re just as sane as my friends and I are. We can see them too.”

She looks up cautiously at the comforting words and sees a sea of emerald. She gets lost in his eyes, before remembering herself. She blushes, but inclines her head in thanks for his comfort. One of the unicorns ambles over to England, who reaches out to pet the gentle creature. (F/n) watches this interaction in awe, knowing that he was telling the truth about being able to see her friends. 

Norway and Romania smirk before leaving the two alone, knowing that they wouldn’t want other people watching them. They walk out of the courtyard and smile when they see their boyfriends waiting for them.

England smiles at her blush, which causes her heart to flutter at how handsome he is. Flying Mint Bunny peeks over his shoulder, gaining the attention of the flying (f/c) bunny who is still resting in (F/n)’s lap. She flies up to FMB and they start getting to know each other, excited at seeing another bunny just like them. 

“What’s your name, beautiful? I’m Arthur.” He asks, with kind eyes which sparkle with mischief. He holds out a hand for her to shake.

“(F-f/n)...” She says, blushing at the term of endearment. She lightly shakes his hand as her eyes light up with recognition of him being a part of the Magic Trio. She’s always admired the way that the other students won’t tease them like they do to her. 

“A beautiful name.” He says, bringing his hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. She blushes softly at the action, not used to such kind, gentlemanly behavior. “Well, (F/n), would you give me the honor of taking you out this evening?” His eyes light up in curiosity, hoping that she won’t reject him. 

Her blush deepens as she shyly nods her head. She astonished that such a handsome guy would want to take her out on a date. 

He beams at her response before a curious look crosses his face. “How about (F/r) at 5:30?” He asks, hoping that this would suit her well. 

Her eyes light up with the name of the restaurant and she beams, nodding enthusiastically. He grins before taking her hand gently. “Well, I’ll meet you here then.” He says, unconsciously squeezing her hand tighter. 

She nods in response and squeezes her hand in return. He blushes, realizing his actions, but relieved that she didn’t seem to mind. She leans in and lightly pecks him on the cheek, a flush spreading up his face at the action. He looks away shyly, fluttering his lashes. 

They part ways to prepare for their date, excitement fluttering in their stomachs. They had never been as excited for a date as they are for this one, making it even more special to them.

~Timeskip by FMB~

(F/n) fidgets with the hem of her dress, waiting patiently at the spot where England told her to meet him. She hears a sharp laugh and squeaks, not wanting a conflict right before a date. 

“Ooh, the freak’s dressed up.” More laughter can be heard. “What are you waiting for? Or should I say who?” 

Her face lights in a blush, causing the bullies to laugh harder. A tear threatens to fall when she hears a growl coming from the distance. “Leave her alone!” She looks up and sees England storming towards them. 

The bully’s face falls, scared at the idea of what England might do to him. He backs away slowly as England glares at him. He turns on his tail and flees, probably to go tell his friends not to bother (F/n) anymore as she’s under the protection of a member of the Magic Trio.

She smiles softly at England in thanks for saving her. She looks at him, noticing how handsomely he’s dressed. He’s wearing a forest green jacket and khakis. She looks at him, thinking that he’s wearing eyeliner. She dismisses the idea, deeming it absurd. But it is true that he’s wearing it. 

While she’s looking over him, he’s doing the same with her. She wore a (f/c) dress that goes down to just above her knees. She has on black flats and is holding a black handbag. She has on a light amount of makeup that suits the dress and brings out her (e/c) eyes. Her hair is done simply, but beautifully, pinning back a few strands that could potentially be annoying. A (f/c) rose clip has been put into her hair, tying her outfit together.

He holds out his arm and she links hers with his. “Shall we?” He asks, a gleam in his eye at the idea that he has such a pretty girl on his arm.

She smiles before saying, “We shall.” They walk towards (F/r) where they’ll have a wonderful evening, away from all of the hate for being who they are. In fact, it is one of the first dates of many that the two will share. (F/n) will immediately be adored by the rest of the Magic Trio, accepted into its ranks which equates being a family member. Her life just got infinitely better, because of her “imaginary” friends.


End file.
